If Waiting Were Easy
by Kennygirlgreen
Summary: Waiting for love is like waiting for a storm. You know it's coming, everyone and the weather man could tell you. But whether it was a rain storm or a raging tornado was completely up to you. Roy Mustang has waited patiently for love, through hail, rain, snow and thunder. Now he was just waiting for him, waiting for him to return. If waiting were easy; everyone would be doing it.
1. Lost in a memory

Roy groaned as he stretched his arms, kicking the front door closed behind him. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom; removing his blue jacket as he went.

"Roy?"

He turned his head as he feed the buttons at his wrists and untucked his crisp white shirt. "Yes?" The bed sang beneath his weight as he began to unlace hits boots. The sound of water sloshing in the tub grabbed his attention. He turned his head towards the bathroom, he saw an arm reach out from the tub, setting a book a small table he knew had been retrieved from the bedroom.

"Will you be joining me?"

Roy grinned kicking off his boots and shedding the rest of his uniform until he stood behind Ed in nothing but his boxers. He stood in the doorway, drinking in the sight of his lover. Ed sat with his back to Mustang in one of those tubs with claws for feet. His hair was tied up in a loose bun with a few strands of golden tresses plastered to his neck by water as they escaped.

He knelt behind Edward and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Ed smiled and leaned forward in the tub as Roy got in behind him. They lost no water as Roy leaned against the back of the tub, pulling Ed against his chest.

"How was work General?" Ed asked resting his head comfortably against Roy's neck.

"Boring" he muttered pressing his nose against Ed's hair. "I want to hear about you. How was your trip?

"Oh you know, Al's still a little wrecked over the married life. But Granny's showing him a thing or two. He got a job working over at the train station until school starts up. Winry's working on a new model for my arm too, says it should be ready for a go by the end of the month."

"How is your arm?" Roy asked moving his gaze to the dented automail that rested easily against the bathtub walls.

"Better, the nerve plate damage was the worst part. I was out for three days. According to Granny that bastard knew what he was doing, hit the plate square one. Winry's taking extra precautions this time." His eyes fell to the soap covered surface and his mind began to wonder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roy asked turning Ed's chin to face him. "Something else is bothering you."

Ed pulled away for a moment and shifted in the water until he was set comfortably on Roy's lap. He rested his hands on Roy's chest, then took his face and kissed him; hard. He let all the built up tension out of his body.

Roy knew something was wrong just by the way Ed was kissing him, it wasn't forceful; almost desperate. The way Ed bit his lip and combed his hands through his hair, Ed only did this in the midst of sex or if he was worried about Roy or something Roy might do.

When he pulled away, Ed tucked his face against Roy's and took a deep breath. "Please don't leave me."

"What?" Roy jerked to the side and forced Ed to look at him again. "Edward, I love you. Why the fuck would I leave you."

"It's stupid." Ed shook his head but Roy wouldn't let him go.

"No, tell me."

"It's just….. Alphonse and Winry. They're so happy together; they don't have to hide from anyone. You could have anyone you wanted Roy, and I'm…" God he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"What?" Roy pressed. "What are you Ed?"

"I'm barley half a person!" Ed's voice was quiet, breaking at the end. "I can't hold you without worrying I'm going to hurt you, I can't use my right hand for half the things we do in bed. I'm more of a hassle than I'm worth really."

Roy gripped Ed by the hips and pulled him roughly against himself. "Ed, don't you ever say that again. I love you with every sense of my being. Hearing you call yourself half a person…its torture. You could have no limbs and I would still make love to you all through the night as long as my old bones let me."

"I love you." Ed whispered cupping Roy's face

"I love you too." Roy kissed Ed fiercely and let his hands slip down the blonde's waist. The kisses grew hotter; Roy bit and sucked at Ed's lips as he slowly moved down his jaw and neck. "Marry me." He said suddenly looking into Edward's eyes. "Marry me and I'll show you how much I love you every day Ed. Marry me."

Ed stared at Roy for a long moment. "What…what about all your plans? Becoming Fuhrer and making Amestris a better place. You can't quit that dream for me Roy, I won't let you. If the public ever found out about us, we'd be far from accepted."

"I don't care." Roy said latching onto his lover's neck. "There is no better place unless you're by my side."

"I'll always be by your side Roy." Ed cupped his face again and pulled him close. "You don't have to give up your dreams to be with me."

Roy shook his head and grasped at Ed's wrists. "It's not enough, these secret meetings and stolen kisses. I'm sick of waiting for everyone to go out to lunch just to have you for a short thirty minutes. I'll never be happy until your mine in the daylight as much as you are at night."

"And what about everyone who helped you along the way, to becoming Fuhrer?" Ed whispered brushing away his hair.

"So you won't marry me?" Roy whispered sadly.

"One day, Roy I will." Ed said smiling. "Marriage is out of the question while we're both in the military. It just won't work. So I'll make you a deal." Ed kissed Roy lightly and traced his jaw. "When I fix Al's body, I'll leave the military and marry you that day. Or, you can become Fuhrer; no one could tell you what to do. Marrying me would be a scandal, but not one you can get discharged from."

Roy kissed Ed. "I suppose I can wait then." He worked a small silver ring off of his thumb, placing it into Ed's hands. "Put this in your watch, or wear it around your neck. Keep this with you and always be mine."

Ed held it in his hands and smiled fondly. "What do you want in return?" he pressed a hard kiss against Roy's lips. "You can have anything you want."

Their kisses grew heated and Roy ran a hand up Ed's neck and into his hair. "This, I want this."

"My hair?" Ed asked confused.

"No" Roy smirked and worked the hair tie free and slipped it over his wrists. It was an old piece of twine. "This."

"That was my mother's" Ed said smiling. "Very appropriate."

Roy smiled fondly at him and felt his chest swell in pride. Ed was giving him something so precious like it was the easiest thing he had ever done.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Even now, almost two years after Ed's disappearance Roy still wore the thin twine string around his wrist; thinking about his lover and missing him more than ever as the news had spread across Central. He was Fuhrer, and all it had taken was the horror of losing the one he loved to drive him into his work.

He opened his wallet and pulled out a small photo he hid behind his Military ID. Ed had snuck up behind him at his home desk, surprising him with a kiss. Roy hadn't even seen the camera until the flash alerted him. Ed only laughed and handed him the photo that came out of the camera's side and watched as it developed.

"Highly inappropriate General, better keep that in your wallet where it's safe."

He didn't even hear Riza as she entered his office, too lost in the memory of Edward until he saw her from the corner of his eyes. He slipped the photo back into his wallet and watched her expectedly.

"Sir, there's been an explosion at the memorial. I've a car waiting."

Mustang nodded and got to his feet, securing his wallet in his pocket and grabbing his coat. All issues pertaining to Edward's memorial in Central Square were to be run directly through his department, directly through him. He'd been Fuhrer for a matter of twelve hours; it was almost appropriate that something concerning Edward should happen.

It made him feel closer to the blonde somehow, like he was just within reach. "Very well Riza, let's go."

* * *

 **Just so were clear, this chapter started as a memory and then was pulled to reality almost two years later in Roy's office.**

 **Review's are welcome, just like your views. XD**


	2. Learning the truth

When he arrived at the explosion sight, it was a scene of pure chaos. Smoke billowed into the air like it would never end. Chunks of concrete and glass littered the ground like dust on a bookshelf long forgotten.

"Riza set up a first aid tent. Take Havoc and Fuery with you. Send Falman to the radio towers, I want information now. And sit Breda over to run the traffic in and out of the site. I'll take the fires, come get me with anything important." With that Fuhrer Mustang shed his uniform coat, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

As he walked the war zone that had seemed to drop itself into his lap, he used his gloves to control the fire. Making it bend to his will and burn itself out. He warped the use of oxygen so the fire would die. Not even half way done, Mustang's face was covered in black smoke and his shirt soiled with sweat and ash beyond repair.

As the fire died around him he came to a crater that seemed to be the source of the chaos and destruction. His team was kneeling around an object.

"Riza?" he asked coming up behind her. "What is it?"

"Sir" she whispered turning around and rising to her feet. "Sir, its Fullmetal…..Edward."

Roy's ears shut down as he pushed past her and stared down. He'd grown, but thank god his hair was still long. Roy fell to his knees, grabbing his flesh hand and taking a pulse. "GET A MEDIC NOW!" he roared pressing Edward's hand close to his chest as he stroked Ed's cheek with his other. Maybe he should have been paying attention to the reactions that surrounded him; maybe he should have been more concerned with appearances. But he wasn't.

He left Ed's hand on his lap and knelt over his body to cup his face. "Edward, are you awake?" he whispered wiping the ash from his face. "Edward"

And in a moment of mercy, from the gods above or whoever it was waiting for them in the beyond, for one glorious moment; Edward Elric opened his eyes.

Roy became lost in the hues of shining gold and fresh sunlight that pierced his onyx eyes like knives.

"Roy" His voice was choked off from the smoke in his lungs, dry from the heat of the fire. "Oh God Roy, it hurts." Ed's eyes slipped closed once more as his voice turned to a low groan.

Roy leaned back on his heels to examine his newly found lover. Burns, yes there were burns everywhere. His automail arm and leg, smashed from fallen rubble were no more than empty ports with a few spare wires. Bandages wrapped a wound around his hip that had obviously been reopened. Gently, he lifted the smaller man into his arms; feeling Edwards flesh arm slip around his neck gave him the strength to stand. Feeling his breath on his neck gave him the courage to face his subordinates around him. And the steady beat of his heart gave him the power to move forward.

"Riza, inform the hospital that were bringing in a critical case, then call Armstrong and put him on door security. I expect him to be there by the time I arrive." He pushed through the small crowd that had formed and made a straight line to his car, Riza spoke quickly on the phone as she slid into the driver's seat. Roy sat in the back, with Ed's head on his lap.

"Sir." Riza whispered as they sped through the dark streets of Central.

"Lieutenant, I can't take the time to explain it now. Trust me when is say I will. When Ed is safe and stable in a hospital bed, I will tell you what you want to know. Until then, I just ask that you accept it. Or fake it until you've heard the rest."

She nodded, adjusting the mirror in her car. "I can do that Sir, of course."

The hospital was an explosion of running doctors and nurses, bloodied gauze and crying mothers and children as the casualties rolled in, filling every available bed and waiting room chair.

"Fuhrer Mustang." A doctor rushed over to his side with a bed being pushed by two interns behind him. "I was told you'd demanded a bed."

Roy laid Edward gently onto the mattress. "If he dies doctor, I'm holding you personally responsible. Leave his automail ports alone, I'm having his mechanic contacted."

The doctor nodded and had his interns roll Edward into the ICU.

In a matter of hours, Ed had become stable; then unstable almost a dozen times until an oxygen mask had seemed to do the job. Now he laid there, tubes and wires strung around him like a Christmas tree. Roy sat at his side, holding his hand like a precious jewel.

"Sir"

He looked up to watch as his unit filed into the room. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and Hawkeye all settled into the room while Armstrong stood outside the door, firmly shut.

"Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Roy asked through a haze of exhaustion as he leaned back in his chair.

"An explanation, to what we saw at the memorial sir."

Roy nodded and brushed a few strands of hair from Ed's face. "Despite the age difference, Ed acts much older than I at times. You wouldn't think me to be nearly ten years his senior. But no, before you ask; Edward and I were not together before he was 18."

"So, you two are together sir?" Fuery asked. "You and the Boss?"

"We were going to get married."

The silence that followed was deafening. Roy kissed Ed's hand, ignoring the tears that threatened his eyes. "But he said no, he didn't want to stop me from achieving my goal. He said too much had been fought for, too much earned to be thrown away because I loved him. He said, he'd marry me the day I became Furher; and the rules could be changed. Or when he got Al into his body and he could leave the military and it would cause no conflict."

"That's." Riza leaned against the wall, taking in all the new information. "I mean, I knew you took Ed's death hard. But I had no idea, this entire time. Sir why didn't you tell us? Ed was gone, for nearly two years. Why did you grieve in secret, did Alphonse know?"

"No one knew" Roy said sternly. "I don't know why I kept it a secret. Perhaps it's easier, for an old war dog like me to lick my wounds in private."

Roy glanced at the watch on his wrists and stood. "You should all go home, its late and you've worked hard. Don't expect me into work tomorrow, I'll be here. I only ask you keep what we discussed to yourselves, whether or not you approve of my choices. Ed deserves the same loyalty you would have shown him before."

"Excuse me Sir, none of us give a shit." Riza said calmly, fixing her coat. "No, I was not expecting to find Fullmetal tonight. No, I was defiantly not expecting to discover tonight that you and Edward were…are…lovers. But anyone could see you two acted out of love and not some misguided lust. I won't pretend to approve sir, because I honestly do. Yes, the age difference sets things in a different light and you two should be careful. But I would support any relationship that made either of you happy. And the unit will agree."

The men behind Riza nodded in agreement, obviously completely okay; if not slightly weirded out by the situation.

With that the unit filed out behind Riza, leaving Roy exactly where he's wanted to be for the last two miserable years of his life. At Ed's side, in sickness or in health.


	3. Pulling stitches

When Ed finally woke, three days later. His senses rushed in at him all at once. His heard a high pitch ringing that roused him from his sleep, followed by an aching pain that grew more and more painful as he climbed his way into consciousness. The room smelled like plastic and antiseptic, and then finally he opened his eyes.

The lights were bright and everything looked fuzzy until his eyes adjusted. "Dear God" he groaned reaching to rub his eyes, he froze. "My arm"

"Come on now Ed, I've just finished cleaning it out."

"Winry?" He whispered, voice raspy and cracked. His head lulled to the side and he was greeted by blonde hair and a small smile.

"Hey Ed, good to see you."

"Winry" he grew anxious. "Where's Al…..where's my baby brother…." He began to look around the room as panicked tears pricked at his eyes.

"Ed, you've got to calm down." Winry jumped to her feet and helped him to a sitting position. "Al's just getting us some coffee."

"Us?"

"Yea, Mustang and I" she said pointing to a passed out Roy on an uncomfortable couch.

"So…it didn't work?" He whispered ashamed. "Al's still a hunk of metal."

"What, no of course not." Winry said smiling. "He's as much flesh and bone as you…..well me" She laughed and tapped the automail arm in her hands. "He's all Al, no false limbs or suit of armor to speak of."

"Winry, they were out of sugar…..Brother?"

Ed turned to an unfamiliar face, but that voice. He'd grown taller. Damn it. His light brown hair and easy eyes reminded him painfully of their mother, while Ed took after their dad. Al's hands grew shaky and Ed pushed himself to the end of the bed; extending his arms as far as he could as his baby brother collapsed to his knees, burying his face in Ed's abdomen.

He wrapped his arms around the younger brother's head and stroked his hair soothingly as Al began to sob. "Shhhh, it's alright Al. Everything's okay."

"Brother" Al clutched at his shirt and hugged him desperately. "Everyone thought you were dead, I kept looking but….I thought I had really lost you."

"I know Al, I was gone for two years. Everyone assumed I'm sure."

"Two years felt like a lifetime brother, to long without you."

"I know" Ed said placing a sweet kiss to Al's head. "It's late, I want you to take Winry whom I'm sure has been working all night and go get some rest."

"Ed, I'm almost done." Winry protested.

"And I'm in no shape to be getting automail reattached Winry. Take the extra time; see if there's anything you want to change."

Al nodded and got to his feet, guiding Winry from her chair. It was clear she had been sitting for a while. "Winry, can I have a moment with Brother?"

She nodded and forged ahead, automail in tow.

"Brother, I heard about you and Mustang. Before you disappeared….you were together?"

Ed's eyes wondered to Mustang's sleeping form, he smiled fondly. "We were, are…if he'll have me. It's been two years, he could have moved on. He should have moved on by now."

"And if he hasn't?"

"Then we'll see where it goes" Ed said honestly, leaning against his pillow. "Just like we did before, only this time hopefully with a little more strategy."

Al nodded and gave his brother a fond smile. "It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back Al, across the gate…there's nothing like being home." He finished.

Al looked at him oddly but nodded, giving his brother one last hug. "I'll be back in the morning."

The moment he was out the door Ed turned to Mustang's 'sleeping form'. "I know you're awake Roy."

"Edward" Roy got to his feet and straightened his white shirt, his uniform coat forgotten on the couch. "How are you feeling?" he asked coming to his bed side.

"Have you found someone else?" Ed ask's seriously. "Tell me now Roy, tell no lies."

"No, of course no.."

Ed pushed himself to his knees on the small bed, careful not to disrupt the wires hanging from his automail sockets; grabbing the collar of Roy's shirt rather forcefully with one arm before yanking him into a kiss. The moment their lips touched, two years of yearning and sealed away want exploded between them. Ed's fingers dug into Roy's chest while the older man found his hands wondering under Edward's shirt. Touching his skin was like touching the heavens.

"Ed, you're hurt" he whispered between kisses. "I won't prolong your healing because of my own selfish wants."

"Oh, selfish isn't how I'd label it." Ed purred resting his face against Roy's cheek, trailing his flesh hand around his belt line.

Roy groaned as Ed stole another breathtaking kiss from his lips. "We should stop."

"Roy Mustang" Ed whispered, untucking his lovers shirt. "It's been two years, if you stop now I may never forgive you."

"What if I hurt you" Roy whispered kissing Ed.

"You're not going to-fuck"

Roy yanked himself away and followed Ed's gaze, a ripped stitch. Roy hit the help button on the side of the bed and pushed Ed back to a laying position. He looked more upset over the distance than the ripped stitch.

The nurse bustled in, giving Roy and Ed a once over before smiling knowingly. "I know it's hard, but try and keep your hands off each other until the stitches are set." She said pulling away the gauze to re-do them. "A couple weeks and he'll be as good as new."

"When can he be cleared for automail surgery?" Roy asked glancing at the sockets.

"Ms. Rockebell finished cleaning the ports today and said she should be ready by the end of the week. But if his stitches keep _ripping_ that may not be the case."

"Understood" Roy said fixing his shirt, siting heavily onto the seat beside Ed.

Ed glanced at him, doing nothing to hide the look of disappointment. When Roy understood something, he took it to heart. This meant no touching until the hospital cleared his injuries.


	4. If waiting were easy

"Ed?" Roy called entering the house, shedding his jacket and shoes at the door. He loved the familiarity of this. Coming home knowing Ed would be here. He stopped in the hall, seeing a piece of paper on the floor. A doctors note….oh.

Roy felt his face blush as heat stirred below his belt. The note was clearly in Dr. Wilson's writing, but Edward's words. _'Dear Roy Mustang, Ed would like me to inform you his injuries have healed well and he is now 100% cleared from the hospital. No more checkups are necessary. He would also like me to make it clear that yes, it is safe to have sex now that his stitches are removed.'_

"Ed?" he called again working the buttons and tie at his collar. "Get a checkup today?" As he walked the steps to the bedroom upstairs, it became very clear Edward was not waiting for him. His cloths littered the hallway like party favors. All the way to the underwear hanging on the doorknob of their room.

He opened the door eagerly, and the site before him. Roy wished he could have had it painted, because if he wasn't fully hard already; he damn well was carrying a brick in his pants now.

The blond sat kneeling on the center of their bed, knee's spread wide for Roy's pleasure, bare ass naked except for the button up Ed wore that had definitely come from Roy's side of the closet. His usually tight braid was wild and hanging loosely over one shoulder, his eyes half lidded. Mustang's eyes raked greedily over the image until his gaze rested on a flesh hand, moving swiftly over something that Ed should not be touching. Something that was his.

"Stop" he commanded, Fullmetal stilled.

"Roy" His words were choked out and sent shivers down his spine.

"Move your hand." He ordered as he worked free the last few buttons of his shirt. "That's not for you to touch."

Ed whimpered as he released his erection.

Roy crossed the bedroom, cupping Edwards face. "I love you." He whispered, kissing Ed gently.

"Two Years" Ed whispered grabbing Roy's belt loops and pulling him into another kiss, eagerly biting at his lover's lower lip. "I haven't touched anyone else." He whispered kissing Roy harder and faster as he began to run his hands up the man's chest. "There's only you, I love you."

"I haven't had any others either." Roy whispered tipping Ed's face back to have access to his neck. "I knew you would come back." He plucked at the buttons on Ed's shirt and smiled. "This is mine."

"So am I"

Roy smiled biting Ed's earlobe, pulling a moan from his lips. "So are a lot of things you have." He whispered into his ear, hot breath glided across Ed's skin and his hands tightened at Roy's hips and he began to eagerly free Roy of his pants as he did the same to Ed's shirt.

When they were both free of all clothing Roy tackled Ed to the bed, wasting no time to settled his hips between Ed's knees.

"No lube." Ed said biting Roy's neck. "I want to feel you for days."

"Then we'll have to use something else." He said smirking as he trailed his lips down Ed's neck, slowly going father down; never leaving Ed's gaze. Roy was well versed in the arts of seduction, he could make women beg for him before he even had his clothes off and he had a knack for making men cum in their pants if he wanted to. But right now he wanted nothing more than to bring Ed all the pleasure he would have given in the last two years had his lover been present.

So in one quick motion, Roy swallowed Ed's entire length without even blinking or breaking eye contact. Ed's head snapped back as a gasp rattled its way from his dick to his lips. His flesh hand found its way into Roy's hair as the older man swallowed around Ed's shaft. He wasted no time and began to bob his head from tip to base in slow, purposeful motions as he swiped out his tongue against sensitive spots and grazed his teeth in just the right way to bring sounds from Ed's mouth that would make a porn star blush.

"Roy" Ed gasped out quickly, bucking his hips forward. "I'm not going…to last long." He warned trying to hold his hips back. "Too long."

Roy freed him from his swollen lips and smiled, pumping him a few times. "Don't hold back Ed, I'm doing this for you." He purred blowing cold air against the back and head of Ed's dick, sending a wave of sensations before swallowing him whole once more. Ed bucked one more time and filled Roy's mouth with his seed, so much that it dripped from Roy's lips and down his dick.

Roy smiled, swiping it up for another purpose and settled back on his knees; covering his dick in Ed's cum, putting the rest on his fingers as he began to prepare his lover. Ed gasped and moaned at the same time, coming back from his post-orgasmic bliss with the promise of more as Roy slipped in another finger. "Ed, are you ready?"

Fullmetal nodded dumbly as Roy slicked himself up and lined up with his lover. As he began to push inside Ed arched off his back and let out a throaty moan that tore at Roy's libido. By the time he had himself fully sheathed Edward had moved onto pants and half cuss words.

"Roy" he reached up and grabbed his lovers hair and pulled him down for a hard kiss. Roy slipped his hands behind Ed's waist and pulled him onto his lap so Ed's hardening erection stood between them, the Youngers legs wrapped around Roy's hips.

"One more time baby" he whispered pushing his hips up so far his balls were skin tight against Ed's ass.

Ed nodded giving Roy opened mouth kisses. They worked themselves into a steady rhythm of in and out, up and down until the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of wet skin and the moans of soldiers. And when Roy finally came, they screamed each other's name like it was the last word they would speak.

He kissed his young lovers head and Ed let out a sound that would probably never be deciphered. He returned from the bathroom with a warm rag and cleaned them both up.

"Why didn't you move on?" Ed asked as Roy returned to bed, tracing a hand tiredly down his chest. "I half expected you to be married."

"I can't marry someone who's missing Ed." Roy said easily kissing him gently. "I was waiting for you to show up."

"Two years of waiting….. Not knowing if I was alive or dead. I mean, waited too but I always knew you were ok."

"If waiting were easy, everyone would be doing it." Roy said pulling Ed snuggly to his chest. "Get some rest, round two starts in the morning."


End file.
